Slipstream
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Static and Gear are fighting a new bangbaby when they are thrown though time, and land in Smallville, Virgil must find Richie, and pray he can fix things. They also meet a teenage Superman just getting used to his powers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Static Shock, or Smallville. I don't know what year this is. It's after the last episode of Statis is all I know.**

Static heard screams as he and Gear flew through the air. It didn't take long to find the source of the screams. People were running from a man with two big guns. Static and Gear took no time in confronting the man. "Just who are you?" Gear asked.

"I'm Slipstream." The man said. (If the name is already taken by a different hero, or villian, then pay no mind to it, I just needed a name to go with him.)

"What do you want?" Static asked.

"To repay Ebon." He said, aiming his guns at the two heroes. He shot the guns before the heroes could think of dodging, or my he was repaying Ebon, when he was suposed to be dead.

The last thing Static heard was Gear's screams, as well as his own, before everything went dark.

Static opened his eyes and instandly saw he was in a field of some sort. He looked around to see if he saw anything that could help him figure out where he was. He then realised, Gear was not with him. "Gear!" He called out over and over again. He stopped after a littel while, knowing he wasn't around. He looked himself over, he was bleeding from his arm, but hat wasn't too bad. His head seamed fine. And he was pretty sure nothing was broken, as well as no internal bleeding. His uniform was okay aside from the wrip where he was bleeding. He heard the sound of a tractor, or what he thought was one, so he looked around. He saw someone coming toward him, and dicided to quickly change clothes. He put his street clothes over top his uniform , and folded his coat, and put it in the bag he had his clothes in. He was good at hiding the bag by now.

The person on the tractor noticed Virgil by this time. "Hey!" He called. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Virgil answered. The man on the tractor was an older man, and seemed trustworthy.

"You don't know?" The man asked. He got off the tractor, and walked over to Virgil. He helped the kid off the ground, not that he needed it. "I'm Jonathen Kent." He said.

Kent? Virgil had heard that name before. "Virgil Hawkins." Virgil said, letting the man help him up. Virgil winced when he stood up. He must have twisted his ankle when he landed.

Jonathen noticed the wince, and also saw blood coming through the fabric on his sleeve. "May I?" He asked. Virgil looked at his arm, and shrugged. What could the man do that his body wouldn't fight on it's own. Jonathen pulled the sleeve of Virgil's yellow and black sweatshirt. Instead of the small scratch Virgil had thought it was, it was bigger than he thought, but not by much, he hadn't looked at it when he took his coat off. "What happened young man?" Jonathen asked.

"I'm not really sure." Vigil said.

"You don't remember?" Jonathen asked. Virgil shook his head. "My house is not far from here, let's go and let my wife wrap that up for you, and take a look at your ankle." He said.

Virgil smiled sheepishly, having hoped the man hadn't seen that. "Okay." He said, realising he didn't have any bandages with him.

Jonathen helped Virgil onto the tractor, and headed back the way he had come. It wasn't long before Virgil saw a farm house in front of them. Jonathen drove up to the back, and helped Virgil into the house, sitting him at the table. "Wait here, I'll go get Martha, my wife. She's probably upstairs." Jonathen said, after getting him a bag of ice. Virgil nodded.

Virgil sat in silence until the back door opened, and a teenage boy walked in. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." He yelled. He then saw Virgil sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, foot on another, with a bag of ice on his ankle. "Hey." He said.

"Hi. I'm Virgil Hawkins." Virgil said. This must be Mr. Kent's son. He thought.

"My name is..." He started to say, but wasn't able to finish as his parents came back into the room.

"Hey son." Jonathen said.

"Hey dad." The teen said.

"I see you've met Virgil. I found him in the field. He said he didn't know how he had gotten there, or why he was bleeding." Jonathen said to both the teen, and his wife.

Martha got the first aid kit, and started to clean Virgil's arm. She noticed the didn't really show any sign of it bothering him like teen notmally would. "Are you okay?" She asked the dark teen.

"I'm fine Mrs. Kent." Virgil said.

"That's good." She said.

"As I was saying before," The teen said. "I'm Clark Kent."

Virgil froze. He knew that name, but also knew it couldn't be the same person. Clark Kent, the reporter, and Superman, was older. He though back to the fight he had with that bangbaby. What was his name? Slipstream, that's right. Slipstream? Oh no. That could mean that he was sent back in time. He looked at the teen. He did look like Superman in a way. It had to be him.

"Are you okay Virgil?" Martha asked.

Virgil jerked his head toward the woman as she finished putting the bandage on. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking of something." He said.

"So Virgil. Where do you live?" Jonathen asked.

"Dakota City." Virgil said.

"Dakota City? That's a long way from here. What brings you to Smallville, Kansas?" The man asked.

Kansas? That could really mean he was sent back in time. How many people were named Clark Kent in Smallville anyway. Not many I'm sure, if any besides Superman. "I don't know. I don't remeber leaving the park." Virgil said. It was true. He hadn't left the park.

"You don't remember? Maybe we should get you to the hospital, and the police. You might have been kidnapped." Martha said.

"I wasn't kidnapped." Virgil said, getting up. He had to find Richie. "I need to go. Thank you for all your help though." Virgil started to leave, but Martha laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Virgil sighed. "I need to find someone. He might be hurt. I don't know where he landed." He said.

"Landed?" Clark asked.

"Me and my friend Richie were at the park, and the next thing we know, we're being thrown by something. We must have been picked up, and dropped here, at least I hope he was also dropped here. I don't know anything besides that though." Virgil said.

"We'll help you look for your friend." Jonathen said.

"You don't think I'm nuts?" Virgil asked.

"We've heard of stranger." The man said.

Virgil noticed the knowing looked the family gave each other. This had to be Clark Kent, Superman, the alien from Krypton, it had to be. "Okay. Thanks." Virgil said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I not own Staic Shock or Smallville.**

Virgil wanted to try and use the shock vox to contact Richie, but was afraid to. He ws in town with the Kents. They were looking for Richie. Luckily Virgil had a few picture of him and Richie in his wallet

"Have you seen this blonde kid?" Jonathen, Martha and Clark were asking.

Virgil looked around, then pulled out his shock vox. "Yo Rich, you there?" He whispered into the thing.

Clark heard Virgil speaking, and saw him talking into something.

_"I'm here Virg. I think I broke my leg. Am I do mean a break, not a sprain like the last time. It really hurts, though not as bad as when I was shot." _Came a voice from the small box. The person's voice did show he was in pain.

"Do you have any clue as to where you are?" Virgil asked.

_"All I can see is corn and a sign that says 'Smallville' with some other words. Please find me soon. I'm kind of worried. My leg might not be broke, but I could use you 'help'"_ The word help was said in a strange way, and Clark wondered what he meant.

"You might want to change clothes. I with some people who don't know about that. We also have a problem. We are not in Dakota anymore, and we are not in our stream." Virgil said. He knew Richie would put two and two together. "There is also a familier face from the JL."

_"Who? Where are we?" _Richie asked.

"We are in Kansas, and it's the S-man." Virgil said.

_"You're kidding, right?"_

"Nope." Virgil turned off his shock vox, and started to look around. "Excuse me Mr. Kent. Do you know where the town sign is?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jonathen asked.

"I have a feeling we need to check there. I think Richie is there." Virgil said. "Can we please look?"

"Of course. Sometimes a feeling can holds water." Jonathen said.

They got in the truck, Virgil in the back with Clark, to head to the sign. Virgil could feel Clark looking at him. Virgil instantly knew he had heard him talking to Richie. This must be after he got his super hearing. "What's wrong Clark?" He asked.

"Nothing, why?" Clark asked.

"You've been looking at me since we got in the truck. You heard me talking, didn't you?" Virgil said. Might as well get it over with.

"Yeah I did." Clark said.

"Please say nothing about that. I know you parents most likely already know something, but I'm afraid they can't really know." Virgil said. "I'm sure they can keep a secret, but I can't tell right now. I just met you. I know you can keep one, but it's the same way."

"I understand, but what did you and Richie mean? What do you mean you're not in your stream?" Clark asked.

"It's just something I said to replace another word." Virgil said.

"Then why does he need you 'help, who is the S-man, the JL, and why does being in Kansas seem to shock him?" Clark asked.

"Fine. Me and Richie are not from this time. We are form the future. The JL and S-man are something I can't talk about. I don't want to mess up things in my time." Virgil said. "Can you please help us? Oh and what Richie means by help is with his leg. If it's broke, I can help. Me and Richie aren't, 'normal'." Virgil said, for lack of a better word.

"I know how you feel." Clark whispered.

"I know." Virgil said.

"How do you know?" Clark asked.

"I'm from the future. Do you think I don't know these things?" Virgil asked.

"How much do you know?" Clark asked.

"I know enough to know how you heard me and Richie talking." Virgil said. "And maybe more."

"How are you not normal?" Clark asked Virgil.

"I can control electricity. Richie is super smart, I mean seriously. We are called bang babies where I come from. There was an accident that turned people into things. It mutated them. I was unlucky enough to get cought up in it, and so was Richie. Richie would't be like this if it weren't for him coming to help me." Virgil said. "That's why I told him to change clothes, so your parents, and you, wouldn't see his uniform. We are some of the few bang babies who are good. Most are gang members that use there powers for bad. Part of my uniform is under my clothes, and the other part is in my bag." Virgil said.

"What do they call you and your friend?" Clark asked.

"I can't tell you that. I'm very sorry. We have some contact in the future, and I'm afraid to tell you. This isn't my first time dealing with time travel. I was sent into the furute once. As well as the past." Virgil said. They pulled off at the sign. Everyone got out of the truck. "Wait here, I'll see if he's here." Virgil said. He walked into the corn some, and found Richie there. "Hey man, what's up?" He said, kneeling to heal his friend's leg. "Clark Kent is over there. He can hear us. I told him a few things. He can't know our hero names." Virgil grabed a notepad out of Richie's bag. 'Or about the Justice League, or Superman. We don't want to change things too much. Maybe we can find a way to wipe their memorys' He wrote.

Richie read it. "Agreed." He said. he then got the paper. 'I can make something to take their memories, so we cantell them'. He wrote. Virgil read it, and nodded. "What do I do with Backpack?" Richie then asked.

"Put him in my bag, and you can carry it if you want. I know you don't like anyone else holding him, not even me." Virgil said, handing the bag to Richie, then helping him up. He helped him out of the corn. Virgil had healed the break, but it still hurt like hell. "I found him. He's okay." He called, coming out.

"Heavens. I'll get the first aid kit for your ankle." Martha said.

"It's alright Mrs. Kent. I already put one on it. Richie had a kit in his bag." Virgil said.

"Really? That's good. Let's get you back to the house so you can rest, then we have to find a way to get you home." Jonathen said.

Clark helped Virgil put Richie in the back of the truck, then they both climbed on too. When they got to the house, Virgil helped Richie to sit on the couch.

"So tell me kids. What is all this really about?" Jonathen asked.

Virgil and Richie exchanged a look. They both looked at Clark, who shook his head. "What do you mean Mr. Kent?" Richie asked.

"How did you where your friend was? I know you said it was a feeling, but I don't believe it." The farmer said.

Virgil and Richie exchanged another look. "I called him." Virgil said. "I asked him where he was. I didn't want to tell you, but you figured it out."

"Why didn't you want to tell us. We could have called him before all the leg work." Martha asked.

"I wanted to amke sure he was awake, not out cold from the fall." Virgil said.

"You seem to know a lot about things. You didn't even show that your cut or ankle hurt." Jonathen said.

"Because It's not the first time I've been hurt like this." Virgil said.

"Really now? Why is that?" Jonathen asekd. Clark wanted to stop them, but knew he couldn't without giving the two away.

Once more Richi and Virgil exchanged a look. "They won't give up." Virgil said. "They would know when thigns were strange."

"Agreed." Richie said.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"We are not from here." Virgil said.

"I know, you said you were from Dakota City." Martha said.

"That's not what I mean. Not only are we not from Kansas, we are not from this time. We were sent back in time from the future. Me and Richie are from the future. We are also not like normal people. We are, what are called bang babies were we come from. We have special powers, like Clark there." Virgil said.

Everyone froze. "What do you mean?" Jonathen asked, getting nervous.

"We know Clark is not from earth. My name is Static, and this is Gear. The JL, and S-man are the Justice League, and Superman. Clark is going to be part of the Justice League and he will be known as Superman. He will be known world round. We will work with you a few times Clark. You will be a reporter as well. We weren't going to tell you, but we think it'll be okay." Virgil said.

Everyone was speechless. "Is all that true?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Richie said.

"My son is going to be a superhero? I knew you would do good." Martha said.

"Wow. How did you get sent back in time?" Jonathen asked.

"We were fighting a bag baby called Slipstream, and he sent up back in time. I were telling the truth about being in the park, and being thrown, and not remembering leaving." Virgil said.

"Is there anything we can do to help you get back home?" Jonathen asked.

"I could use a place to work, some metal, some tools, and some wires. I can make something to get us home." Richie said. "I'm good with machines. I'm a technopath, as well as being super smart."

"You can work in the barn. We have tools there. As for metal..." Jonathen started thinking.

"Take me to the dump. I can find everything I need there." Richie said.

So Jonathen took Richie to the local dump, and Virgil helped Martha and Clark around the farm. Martha was shocked by how well he could cook. "How did you learn to cook so well? Did you mother teach you?" Martha asked.

"No she didn't. My mother died when I was young. I can't even remember her clearly. She was a paramedic, and died in a riot. She was shot. I learned to cook because my mother didn't teach my older sister to cook either. My dad can't cook very well either, but my sister's cooking in unedable." Virgil said.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Marthsa said.

"It's alright Mrs. Kent. I know my mom was a real hero. She gave her life to help people, and I know she was proud of me. I was sent back in time once, and she knew about who I would become, and said she was proud of me. My mother was really something." Virgil said.

"You really love your mother, don't you?" Clark asked.

"I do." Virgil said.

"We're back. I got a lot of things I can use. I got everything I need for the machines." Richie said. He was still limping, but not as bad.

"That's great." Virgil said. "Need some help with it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Richie said.

"I'll help too. I'm sure there is something I can help with." Clark said.

"Sure thing Clark. You can help. Just do what I say." Richie said as they walked into the barn.

"Do you really know what you're doing with all this stuff?" Clark asked after they got all the stuff in the barn.

"Yes I do." Richie said, smirking to himself. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**I not own Static Shock or Smallville.**

Virgil was watching Richie work. Richie had been working for about two hours. Clark was amazed by what he was doing. He had never seen anyone work the way Richie did. He seemed to know where everything went without even looking atit or having a plan. "How does he do that without a plan?" Clark asekd Virgil.

"He does have a plan. It's in his head. Richie had endless brain space, and he can make anything. He even made all his own weapons. That's why he's called Gear. He's also a technopath, meaning he has a way with technology." Virgil said.

"Then you and him go together pretty well, don't you. Most technology can't work without electricity." Clark said.

"I guess you're right." Virgil said.

Richie put down the hammer he was holding. "Can you take me to the hardware store? I need something there." He asked, looking at Clark.

"Yeah, sure. let me go get the keys." Clark said. They left the barn and went intot he house. "Hey mom, where are the keys to the truck? Richie needs something from the hardware store." He asked his mother.

"Oh if you're going into town, then will you take these cookies over to Lana at the Talon? I was going to do it, but if you're already going into town, then you can do it for me." Martha said, giving clark the keys, and a bowl of cookies she and Virgil baked before.

"Okay mom. We'll be back later." Clark said. He handed Virgil the bowl, and they all went and got int he truck. Clark drove them into town. He stopped the truck in front of the coffee shop, and they all got out. "The hardware store is across the street. If you need any help, come and ask. I'll be in here if you need me." Clark said, going into the Talon.

"You can go with him Virg. I don't need any help. I'll be back in a minute." Richie said.

"Okay Rich." Virgil said, also going into the Talon. He saw Clark at the counter with a young dark haired girl. They were talking, but Virgil walked up anyway. Clark was handing her the cookies, so Virgil asumed she was Lana. "Hey Clark. Richie will be done in a minute. He told me to come on in. This is a nice place." Virgil said.

"Okay." Clark said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like the place. I'm Lana Lang. I own the Talon." Lana said.

"Hi Lana. I'm Virgil Hawkins." Virgil said, shaking the girls hand. Lana eeped when their hands touched. "Sorry. Static tends to stick to me." Virgil said, smiling.

"Oh that's alright. I know it was an accident." Lana said. "So how do you know Clark Virgil?" Lana asked the darker teen.

Clark froze up. How would he explain this. "Oh, me and him don't really know each other. Me and my best bud Richie are from out of town, and the Kents are letting us stay on their farm for a little while." Virgil said, the lie rolling off his tounge with ease.

"Oh, that's nice of them. But then again, the Kents are the nicest family I know. I used to live right next to them until I moved." Lana said.

"That's cool." Virgil said.

Richie came into the Talon carring two bags from the hardware store. "Hey guys. I'm done now." He said.

"Oh hey Rich. This is Lana Lang. She's a friend of Clarks." Virgil said.

"Hey it's nice to meet you. I'm Richie Foley." Richie said, shaking the girl's hand. "I hast to be rude, but I have to finish that thing in the barn." He said.

"Oh, right." Clark said. "I have to go Lana. Richie has something in the barn he needs to finish before they go home."

"Oh. Where do you live?" Lana asked.

"Dakota City." Virgil said. "It was very nice to meet you Lana." He said over his shoulder as they left. "Sorry we will never meet again." He whispered

"Why not? If you know me in the future, then haven't you met her?" Clar asked.

"I'm afraid not. We've never met Lana Lang before. I don't think you've ever mentioned her, but that could be so you could protect her, that and heroes don't talk about their normal life a lot, not even with each other." Virgil said.

"Yeah, which suckes since Batman seems to know who we are, but we don't know who he is." Richie said, then looked at Virgil who lifted his eyebrows. "At least I don't. Virgil here knows."

"How do you know?" Clark asked. "Who's Batman?" He asked.

"Batman is part of the Justice League, and I know becuase we've worked together, and I kind of figured it out." Virgil said. "He's also called the Dark Knight. He's pretty cool and one of the few members who have to powers. And I asure you, you will not be the only alien in the J-League. You'll be great."

"Really? People won't think I'm wierd?" Clark asked as they drove back to the farm.

"No. People will love you. You'll be part of a group of dozens of heroes from around the world." Richie said.

"Wow." Clark didn't know what else to say.

When they got back to the farm, Richie and Virgil went to the barn, and Clark went inside to return the keys. "Hey mom. Lana said thanks for the cookies." He said.

"Okay. Thanks for taking them over for me." Martha said. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the look in her son's eye.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what Virgil and Richie just told me. They said that one day people will love me, and I will work with dozens oh heroes from around the world, and some will even be aliens like me." Clark said.

"Really? That's great." Martha said.

"It is. What's the noise?" Clark ran at super speed to the barn. "Did you finish it?" He asked.

"Yeah I finished them. Virgil will you please hold this, and take that one up over the farm?" Richie asked.

"Sure thing Rich." Virgil said, putting his uniform on so that when they get back to Dakota they wouldn't be seen as themselves. Richi had also put his uniform on. Backpac on his back where it usually was.

Martha and Jonathen came in. "Are you leaving already?" Jonathen asked.

"Yes Mr. Kent. It was very nice of you to help us when you did. Thanks." Virgil said, taking his disk out and getting on it.

"Wow." Clark said. It was cool to see Static's powers in action.

"Good bye boys. Be careful." Martha said. "You too Mrs. Kent. I hate to do this to you." Gear said. Static took one of the machines out of the barn, and Richie followed with the other. "It was nice to meet you. Press the button Static." He yelled to his friend.

"What did you mean you hated to do this to us?" Clark asked.

"I have to wipe you memory of seeing us. Lana's too. we can't let you remember, but always have the feeling you will do good things." Richie said as light came over them.

Clark, Martha, and Jonathen never remembered seeing them, and neither did Lana.

Static shot a blast at Slipstream, while Gear threw one of his zapcaps at him. Slipstream went down without much of a fight after being surprised to see Static and Gear back. He told the police he didn't know where the people he blasted went, only that one minute they were there, and the next they weren't. Gear did come research, and found all the people Slipstream had shot, and made a machine to bring them back. Everyone was okay, none were killed, though some were hurt. They were very happy to be back home, and would have thanksed Gear if he had let them know it was him and Static that brought them back.

**I hope you like.**


End file.
